When a cat or other animal which uses a litter box leaves the litter box they often track litter from the box to surrounding areas. This is not only unsightly and must be swept up, but also can present a health risk in that the tracked litter is, by necessity, unsanitary.
Attempts have been made to address the above-identified problem. In Casmira, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,218,930 and 5,042,430 a litter tray apparatus is disclosed which includes a pan covered by a grate disposed at one side of the litter box. However, in this device any litter collected by the pan remains substantially exposed through the grate. Further, the appearance and feel of the grate may cause the cat to simply jump over the pan defeating its intended purpose.
In Thornton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,638 a cat litter collection device is shown which includes a litter box surrounded by a carpet covered base unit. According to this device the cat is urged to stand on the base unit and deposit its droppings into the litter box. If the cat were to step into the litter box, litter clinging to its paws would be deposited on the carpet creating the mess and unsanitary situation discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,886 discloses a tray that is covered with a pad having pyramid-shaped protrusions and circular openings. The tray is positioned adjacent to a litter box to cause the cat to step onto the pad. However, as with the other devices discussed above, the openings in the pad provide a constant view of any deposited litter and expose the deposited litter to the air which can carry odors as well as airborne contaminants.
There is a need for a device which is adapted to remove and collect litter which may be carried by the cat as it leaves the litter box, which secures the collected litter from view until disposal and which reduces odor and the opportunity for dispersal of airborne contaminants.